1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to speech analytics and more specifically to a flexible, adaptive approach to speech analytics.
2. Introduction
Speech analytics is a form of speech data mining beyond mere transcription and voice search. One working definition of speech analytics is the synthesis of actionable information from multiple conversations, such as a real-time or recorded set of conversations between call center employees and customers. Current approaches to speech analytics include packages that analyze speech with a single task or problem in mind. Thus, analysts must use a patchwork of different tools and guesswork every time they have a new analytics problem.